Vixen
Appearance Standing at six feet and two inches, Vixen is known as a the "Goddess of War," or "Goddess of Flames." These titles have been given to her over the years of her dedicated service to Magica and will always be associated with them. She has long blonde hair that she prefers to wear swept back, rarely wearing her bangs over her face. She's an anthropomorphic canine with above average length in legs and muscle. Her white body fur is very fine while her tail is overly bushy, with her throat, chest, belly and groin being hairless. This is a trait for all Magican Canine females. Her ears are pierced three times, and a tattoo of a phoenix is across her spine between her shoulder blades. Vixen's most note worthy features are her striking blue eyes that burn with an orange flame around the iris, as if the inside of her eyes were on fire, while a thin pink scar starts from her left brow to her left cheek, directly over her eye. Vixen is also known to be very intimidating in poster and in nature, even with her personality matching it. At will, she can grow a pair of black feathered wings to form from her shoulders, aiding in her movement. When she has no need for them; she simply burns them away with her fire. Forms Vixen has but two forms; her main bipedal form as described in her Appearance, and a secondary form that is her Goddess representation. From her hips down she grows a second torso with four legs, not unlike that of a centaur, with the exception of the second torso being candid in appearance. Her hair seems to 'float' as if free flowing through water, and her ventral side becomes completely covered in white fur like the rest of her body. Instead of one tail, she has nine; each one tipped with a flame that burns a different color. This form is rarely used, and transformation is instant. Location Vixen currently lives with her family in her Ancestor's mansion on their private island cluster. The islands consist of 4 total, with the main housing her family's estate, while the other three dot around the main and harbor wide open land. Personality Vixen is very hard to predict. She's generally very quiet, preferring to listen to those that like to talk, rather than being the center of attention. When speaking, she is very direct and she shows her high IQ. She lacks slang and abbreviations in her choice of words. She tends to show emotions rarely, keeping herself overly calm and collected when she's not working or upset. Vixen's temper is the most noticeable emotion she shows, often reacting a bit rash and creating a scene when she looses her temper. Even when she looses her temper however, she rarely changes her expression. The best way to read her expressions are her eyes; the flames change depending on her moods. When calm, they burn just around the inside of her iris. When she's furious, the flames spread to throughout her eyes, and visible smoke seeps through the corner of her eyes. Naturally, she's very intelligent and a strategic genius with a bit of a competitive side. Likes and Dislikes Vixen is very content by herself. She spends a lot of time in the mansion's studio, painting various subjects. When she's not painting, she likes to spend her days with the family, either playing games, watching movies or playing her piano. She also loves learning. Vixen's vocabulary is highly extensive due to her high intelligence, there isn't a language she doesn't know or can't speak fluently. She's also a technological genius; She's singlehandedly built a complete super computer that runs purely off the brain of a deceased dragon, built a complete robot to replace her late butler with all his personalities and mannerisms, linked the entire planet together using a system of high powered computers and information highways very similar to the internet called the Netwurk, just to name a few. When she's working on these projects, she hates to be interrupted. It requires a very good reason, otherwise she might loose her temper. She will however mention one thing she hates most; and that's living. She's older than anyone else in the Mansion, (with the exception of Patrick, but only because he's been dead since before she was born,) and every time she's been killed, the Gods refuse to let her rest. She also dislikes Ankle Biters more than most, to the point she will kill one on sight and completely go out of her way to kill the closest Queen Biter. She also dislikes the mistreatment of those who are weaker than herself (Which is nearly everyone) and will stop at nothing to end the treatment. She has a soft spot for angels and vampires. She also has an odd fixation with apples. Powers Vixen's powers are limitless strength, speed, and the manipulation and creation of fire. She was the reincarnation of a Phoenix, who's soul was later pulled from Vixen's body, instantly making Vixen rapidly age and allowed her to be killed. Her final body gave her Demigod status; allowing her to ignore gravity's pull and ignoring friction all together. Because of her Goddess state, she is capable of god-like strength, allowing her to move mountains if she chose. Something to note, her own created fire is blue in color, but she cannot control black fire, as such of flames are ethereal and require necromancy. If injured, Vixen only has to burn herself to heal her wounds. She also has slight telekinesis and telepathy. Weaknesses In all of Vixen's strengths and intelligence, she lacks a single ounce of magic. She is incapable of casting spells of any kind. She also has a very protective nature, thus making her gullible to aiding her loved ones when they are needed. Sometimes, she looses control and her split personality takes over. Because of the injury to her left eye, she is actually blind in that eye. This really doesn't impair her however, because she usually uses her heightened senses and her mental enhancements to see where her eye cannot reach. Backstory Vixen was born on Earth, but only lived long enough on the planet to reach five years of age before her parents were killed before eyes by burning their house down and she slaughtered their murderers with her bare hands. The general that led her parents killers however, saw great potential in her and took her in to train her. General Lawrence broke her conscious state, bending her to his will to be the perfect killing machine that followed orders, and to help her forget herself, he called her by her middle name, Zenna, but changed her name from Vixen to Layla. By ten years of age she was completely obedient, with one exception; she had developed a split personality who is still only known to this day as the Silent Assassin. He came forth to help take over her killings while she searched her own mind for her real self. This is when she gained her scar. One of the many things Lawrence built was bio-engineered weapons; cyborg raptors. One went crazy and Vixen had to reclaim it; in the process of bringing it back, it slashed her left eye. During one of her assassinations, Silent showed her who she truly was, and that she was the reason the killings went on with his help. He also provided the proper explanation to what had happened in her past. Vixen then spent the remaining three years with Lawrence acting as his right hand, while secretly planning to destroy everything he had worked for. She had also met Benni at this point, as he supplied the weapons for Lawrence's armies. Vixen and Benni planned the murder and destruction of Lawrence together, only to escape from his exploding facilities with Benni loosing his legs and Vixen with only a hint of where she belonged. At this time, she met Lossarin who pointed her in the right direction, having known her father long before she was born. She also met Blair, Laryk, Mayhem and Hutaru. Lawrence didn't die however until 20 years later, when Vixen had regained her memories and taken over her ancestors Estate, and finally married Reynard, the father of her late daughter, Kyra. Lawrence assassinated her as she slept, only to be brought back the following night in a new body to become Guardian of the planet. Of course her first goal was to kill Lawrence, and with the deed finally done, she earned the title of "Goddess of Flames." Her husband however would not take her back, refusing to believe she had come back from the dead and committed suicide over the thought of living with a reincarnated (though he thought she was undead) Vixen. It took Vixen twelve years to remarry, and she fell for a Deathbead named Spectre, who later reviled that he was the king of the Deathbeads, who had a Daughter of his own. Around this time, Kyra was murdered using her own explosives against her, driving Vixen into a subconscious coma, during which her split personality took control. Her family cared for Kyra's son, Eric, who gave his tail to bring Vixen back from her mental prison. The second major threat Vixen dealt with was due to the DragonSlayers reawakening and freeing their leader, Derange. The DragonSlayers gave her a bit of a hard time, and it taught her the most valuable lesson she ever learned; not everything is always as they seemed. Derange took Spectre's life, and Vixen made a pact with Derange to work under her watchful eye at the mansion. She again remarried some years later, to a Magican named Daykelin, though after bearing him a boy, he turned on her and died by her own hands. She then raised their son Alex, with the help from the rest of her family and friends. When Alex was married, Vixen held his wedding at their mansion. Alex and his wife had a son, Cyan, who is still alive to this day. Alex and his wife lived for a very long time, but was killed during the Lorian invasion. When she gained true Goddess status, the planet had been invaded by the Lorian, when their leader stole Vixen's soul from her body and killed her. The Gods did not revive her back until three more years, when they were at the last hope for their creations, and made her a Demigoddess to prevent the restrictions placed on them to carry onto her. With her newly formed body, Vixen carried out the deed of eradicating the Lorian completely; even traveling to their planet to destroy what was left of the invasion forces. Now, she spends her time dealing with minor and major pests and threats to the planet while living a life of luxury in her mansion, despite her yearning for death. Trivia *''Vixen is one of MistressVixen's oldest creations.'' **The only character who is older than Vixen was a Pokemon fan character named Ebony. *''Vixen originally started as a video game fan character.'' **Vixen's original design still remains her original body, however. **Vixen's original name was Xena Ryder. Xena was chosen because of her favorite weapon; an animated Chakram, which is now part of a vast collection of weapons. **The name "Vixen" was given at a much later date, when a show about foxes came on TV and MistressVixen finally heard the term Vixen for a female fox. **Despite being named Vixen, She is not actually a fox. She's a species of candid that is referred to only as Magicans. *''Becky and Vixen both share the exact same birthday; May 19th, 1986.'' **Vixen however is hundreds of years older due to the time differences between Earth and Magica. **Becky celebrates her birthday, where Vixen has completely forgotten hers. *''The Silent Assassin has also been known to be called Ruhe.'' **Ruhe translates to "Silence" in German. *''Vixen's previous outfits were less reviling, and she dressed in purple.'' **Her current outfit shows a lot of her body for three reasons; Vixen doesn't feel any external temperatures, and the outfit aids in throwing off her enemies, and they're non restricting. **The bracers around her feet actually serve a purpose. They're suppressors of her fire so she doesn't leave behind a burning trail. *''Originally, Vixen actually had two split personalities, as well as the reincarnated phoenix soul that spoke to her mentally.'' **This was changed later to help clear up confusion of the voices and to help give Silent more meaning. **The third voice belonged to a dragoness named Kazulina. **For a brief time, she shared her body and mind with Ebon. **The first time Ebon took control over her body, his attempt to stand caused her to slam into the wall and break her legs. Vixen and Silent only laughed at him while he retreated to her mind so she could heal herself. *''The Ryder family is aptly named for their ability to tame and speak to Nightmares.'' **With Vixen's telepathy, she is capable of talking to anything with a high enough intelligence. *''Vixen's fire has always been blue colored.'' **When engulfed in flames Vixen can heal herself; this was a power idea given through a game of Dungeons and Dragons. **Vixen's Goddess form originally had blue fire around her tail tips as well, but this was also later changed. Silent Assassin_colored.jpg|Vixen facing a mirror, realizing that she is the Silent Assassin. Vix_Ruhe Klinge_left.jpg|Vixen in her second body. here she is wielding the Silent Edge. Vixen eyes.jpg|Vixen's eyes always burn with an orange flame. Vixen_side.jpg|Vixen's third body. This is what she uses when she's not in her goddess form. Her archangel wings can hide if she chooses. Category:Characters Category:MistressVixen's Characters